Luke & Jessie Part 2
by elleonuis
Summary: Continuing the story of older Luke as a pop star and Jessie had been found after 8 yrs later as a waitress. now Luke's feeling for Jessie is even stronger!


**Disclaimer: All copyrights belong to Disney!**

**~AN: I am sooo happy that many of my reviewers are asking for second part of my Luke & Jessie fanfic! It's been 2 yrs. I haven't been on here, but i still got the notifications in my email. so finally I'm back and ****finally**** writing Luke & Jessie part 2 as for most of you have requested! I'm writing part 3 too! I'll post part 3 depend on the reviewers i get. But, Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this second part of the story. and Sorry for my bad grammars!~**

"I hate you!" Jessie growled.

"Aren't you glad that you're on the front page?" Luke smirked pinning her to the door after he closed it.

"Luke! This is serious! Why are you taking this into a joke? Your parents are going to kill me! Your career could be ruin because of me! Why are you not thinking straightly?"

"I can't think straight when you're so beautiful." Luke answered but all he looked at was her lips and how much he wanted to kiss her so he just answer without listening to her. He leaned so closed to her lips, but she covered his mouth with her hand and pushed him away.

"Let me remind you one more time, Luke. I'm too old for you, and your fans are going to kill me, and your career is going to end because of this!" She barked at him and walked away from him toward the window. She looked out to see the park that they used to go to. It brought back so much memories.

Suddenly she felt Luke's hand wrapped around her waist hugging her tight from behind. She tried to turn around, but he won't let her, so they stayed that way.

"Dear Jessie: If my parents trying to kill you, they have to go through me. I don't really care if my career is ruin. I can always go find a new career, but there won't be another you." He spoke gently making Jessie's heart felt so touch! This was the first time that she ever hear a guy would say anything like this to her. She didn't even know how reply. She wanted to reject him so bad, yet at the same time, she couldn't. She touched his hands at her waist and he loosen his hands allowing her to turn around slowly. She looked up to his eyes. Finally, she noticed how beautiful his eyes were and he's not the same immature kid that he used to be anymore.

"You're really crazy." She spoked and raked his hair on his forehead slowly. "You're all grown up and really know how to talk." She smiled. Her voice was so gentle that he thought he had finally has her! He really wanted to kiss her then. When he leaned forward again, she moved back which made him frowned.

"But no matter what, please leave me alone. I'm really tired!" She begged with a heavy sight walking away toward the door.

"Tell me one good reason other than your age, publicity, and my parents why I should leave you alone when I feel like dying without you!" He basically shouted. Jessie stopped when she was about to open the door.

"I'm sorry Luke, I was your nanny for a quite a long time and I never think of you once as a man." She answered. But after a brief moment of quietness, she grabbed the door knob, but Luke came to her and stopped her by surprised making her turned around facing him.

"I'll show you what kind of a man I am!" He spoke in a deep monster's voice making Jessie so scared of him. He pinned her hard against the door. She tried so hard pushing him away but she couldn't because he would move for her.

"Luke…" before she even finish what she was about to say, Luke shut her mouth with a forceful kiss. He kissed her for a second and pulled back. She slapped him right after the kiss. That made him even more angry that he kissed her for the second time forcefully longer. He pulled back just to take a small breath and she was about to slap him again when he grabbed her hand. He kissed her for the third time more gently and this time Jessie wasn't protesting anymore. She let him kissed her. She couldn't do anything anyway since he was more hardheaded than she could ever know. They kissed for a while until he pulled back. His expression had come back to normal. He looked calmed and so was her. He touched her cheek while she was looking at him.

"You're such a beautiful dumb girl." He smirked. Jessie became confused. What did he mean? Seeing how clueless she looked. He chuckled.

"What are you saying?" She asked him finally. "Are you playing game with me?" She gasped. "There is no way that you would actually love an old woman like me! I almost thought of giving you a chance!" She concluded angrily feeling disappointed. She turned around and was about to open the door when Luke pushed the door back. He hugged her from behind again.

"Don't go. Finally, you think of me as a man." He said kissing her neck making Jessie shivered down her spine. She had to get out of here before she would really couldn't take this anymore!

"I have to go to work." She changed the topic. He slowly turned her around and leveled his eyes to her level.

"Before that," Luke spoke while touching her soft cheeks and down to her lips. "Don't forget that you're Luke Ross's woman." He concluded. She brushed his hand away and finally got out of his room angrily.

"His woman? The hell he thinks he is?" She walked away angrily while thinking out loud.

At her job as a waitress in a fancy company, all she thought about was the kisses that they had. She hadn't had any sexy kisses like that in her whole life. Although she kind of fancied her kisses with some guy, but she had never thought that some guy would be Luke! All day, she had been thinking about him, and she couldn't concentrate on her job. All the customers that walked into the restaurant all looked like Luke! They all looked at her with his beautiful sexy eyes and sexy voices that made her felt so uncomfortable!

"Jessie!" Her manager called her because she was staring at this old man who just walked in as if she was frozen. Finally the manager tapped her by the shoulder and then she quickly came back to her sense.

"Hah?" She asked and then noticed that she was still at work. She looked at the customer.

"I just wanted a table ma'am, is that too hard to understand…?" The old man spoke in his slow low voice of an old man.

"Oh! Right! I'm sorry, come this way please!" She smiled and walked away showing the man to his table. She was so mad at herself. why would she thought about Luke all day? He is freaking 8 years younger than her and she used to be his NANNY! She reminded herself.

"Ok. Just focus on work, Jessie!" She talked to herself outside during her 15minutes break for some air. When her break was about to be over, she went into the ladies' room and went into the toilet's room.

"Can't you believe her?" She heard some girls speaking at the mirror with each other. "She must had done something to make him get involve with her. I mean she is so old and he is so young! She's such a pedophile!" The girl laughed.

"I know right? I bet she seduced him with her body." The second lady spoke. "There is no way that Luke Ross would actually go for her. The way he described his ideal woman is sooo different from her in the magazine!"

"I know! That's just Ew!"

Finally Jessie knew what they were talking about. She flushed the toilet and cleared her throat and came out of the toilet room surprising those evil girls. She walked to the mirror like a boss and washed her hands. Those girls were her coworkers and they both didn't even like her ever since she started working there! After she washed her hand, she didn't dry her hand, but instead she shook her hand right in front of those girl making the water got on their faces. Afterward, she walked out of the restroom like a boss even though inside of her, she was dying.

She came back inside just to see some more of her coworkers looked at her and they whispering with each other. Jessie looked at them and they turned away as if nothing happened. She sighed knowing exactly what they were talking. She fixed her uniform and then went back to the floor serving the customers and welcoming the guests.

When she came home that night, she was all tired. It really was a long day! She lived in a small apartment with one room and a bathroom almost similar to the one room that Tony showed to her last time, but this room was a little bit bigger and the bathroom was in another room. When she came back, she just jumped right into taking her bath to shake off all her stress and just relax. The warm bubbles bath really relaxed her that she almost fell asleep when suddenly her mind brought back Luke into the picture. The kisses that they had at his place this morning started to play in her mind again.

"Why? Jessie!? You're old enough to know what to have and what you can't have!" She talked to herself and hit the water splashing it everywhere. She gave out a loud sigh before she sinked her head into the water for a few moment. Suddenly she heard someone was banging at the door! She was startled by it thinking that it was her landlord because she kind didn't pay her rent yet. May be she came to tell her. Jessie quickly got out of the bathtub and wore her bath towel over her naked body and then walked out toward the door. Someone was still banging like she had done something really wrong. She didn't want to open, but what if her landlord? She opened the door and was surprised to find a young man dressed in baggy clothes and a pair of black shade. He wore a hat. The young man forcefully got into her place. Jessie was about to scream when he covered her mouth with his hand while his other free hand shut the door behind him.

"Shhhh… It's me, Luke!" The young man spoke. He let go of her and took off his hat and the sunglass that he had on. She was shocked that he found out where she live!

"Luke? What are you doing? and how in the world do you know where I stay?" She asked.

"It's not hard Jessie. Nothing can stop THE Luke." He exaggerated on the word THE. He was going to say some more but was distracted by Jessie's body. Looking at her wet skin and hair, she looked delicious!

"Seducing me already? Well it's working." He smirked while looking at her from head to toes! Jessie quickly covered her chest.

"You pervert! You came at the wrong time! and I'm not seducing you, you evil self!" She yelled at him. He chuckled a little before he moved closer to her. She stepped back a few steps warning him with her eyes that he should not coming closer. But the longer they looked at each other's eyes, the more she wanted him to come closer.

"Okay! Tell me what do you want? Why are you here if you are afraid of those parazi and stuff?" Jessie asked him shaking those bad thought of her out.

"I'm hungry." He answered.

"Okay, I'll make you dinner and then you got to go back." She said walking toward the kitchen when suddenly she felt his hands was around her waist.

"I'm not hungry for food. I'm hungry for you." He said over her ear while hugging from her behind. His breathe made her shivered. Although she didn't want him to touch her, she didn't mind that he said those words.

"Please let me calm down Jessie. I missed you so much! Even my day was rough, but now I'm so calm because of you." He said in a more calming and gentle voice. Jessie now knows that he did had a bad day. So she didn't say anything. She wanted to ask him what had happened to him, but she was a good girl, so she didn't ask him. They stayed like that for a long moment just listening to the silent of the room and the tick of the clock. He pulled back gently turning her around to face him.

"I don't think I can control myself." He said looking at her. She stepped back quickly.

"Shut up or I'm going to kick you out right now!" She frowned at him. He smiled and let go of her. She quickly ran away toward her bathroom and finally got to change her pajamas. When she came out of the bedroom, she found him on her bed laying down with his eyes were closed.

"Luke, you are not staying here for the night." She spoke trying to pull him out of the bed. He pulled her back and instead she fell right next to him facing each other. Her heart was pumping so fast for a moment. She was so scared that he would hear her heart beat. She got up but he pulled her back and stared at her eyes. She really didn't know what to do or think straight because of her heart beat.

"Fine! 5 minutes!" She told him. He smiled and then closed his eyes. Suddenly Jessie's phone vibrated. She picked up her phone on the lamp table and looked at the notification. It was a message from Bertram. They had been keeping in touch since she quit and they were still friends.

"Please let Luke get his peaceful sleep tonight. He hadn't been sleeping good since you gone. Just take care of him. Considered as his belated birthday present." She read silently in her mind. She then looked at Luke, and finally remembered that two days ago was his birthday and she was so mean to him! She looked at his calm face in his sleep. He was even handsomer!

_"__What is this? Am I in love with this little guy?No way!" _She thought in her head while watching him. Suddenly he pulled her closer to him. Their lips almost touch! She arched her head back a little. He looked at her closely.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked in his deep seductive manly voice. She was surprised that he knew! Her heart was beating even more faster now.

"I… I… I didn't!" She protested.

"I know you want me, too." He moved closer to her.

"That's not true! Stop dreaming!" She argued moving her head back away from him. He could tell just by looking at her expression. He smirked and then pulled her back.

"Then refused me." He concluded.

"Hmm…?" She asked in confused but he kissed her before she could even say anything else. He kissed her passionately. She wanted to push him away, but at the same time, she didn't. She replied to the kiss and closed her eyes and enjoying it every second. Luke pulled back gently and looked at her. She quickly covered her mouth. She actually enjoyed the kiss and didn't refuse him! Seeing her face like that. He pulled her into a snuggle.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He said. She had no idea what he meant. She stayed there silently listening to his heart beat. Everything seemed to be so quiet. It was like they were the only one alive! They stayed like that for a long moment. She didn't even realized that her eyes started to fall asleep for a while. He looked at her sleepy face. She was so cute. He loved her even more. Now he regretted for making her involve with his drama. He didn't want to hurt her. He slowly got up trying not to wake her. When he was about to get out of the bed, he felt her hand grabbed his. That moment, he felt like there were stars falling everywhere. Her soft hand touched his. It was like she accepted him.

"Don't go." She spoke in her sleepy voice. He smiled. He fell back on the bed and slept right next to her till morning came.

~*~ TO Be Continued ~*~


End file.
